A Diary of a Thousand Pages
by Lavender Bagel
Summary: This is Celestia's Diary over the a thousand years after Luna was banished. How will Celestia cope? Will she cope at all?
1. Prolouge

Prologue: The fateful day...

Today was one of the worst days of my life. It chilled me to the bone. I banished my own sister to the moon. I can't remember my own intent. Why? Why should I do it? But then maybe it was for the best. My poor Luna, why did I not pay you enough attention? I will never forgive myself.

After I bandaged my wing I went back to Luna's room. She was so sad the pillowcases were still creased. I made her bed and tidied her room. It felt right like I was still close to her. I called to the guards:

"Shut the door to Luna's room and lock it. Send in a maid to the room once a week to dust." I ordered. I didn't want to see it and bring back the pain. It would make me weak and I would not be able to lead the still young land of Equastria...

It was going to be a tough a thousand years miles away from my most loved one. My sister Princess Luna...


	2. Chapter 1: 100 years

Chapter 1: 100 years

It's been 100 years to the day since I was cruel enough to banish my own sister. It hurts even today; but I had to trust my own judgement. My poor Luna.

Not a lot has happened over these past 100 years, though it has been hard. The elements with which I defeated my sister are left at the old castle. I have a feeling they will be needed again; but bringing them with me felt like dragging the magic father from my sister.

We moved to a different castle. My mentor, Star-Swirl the bearded, thought that staying in the place I had banished Luna was affecting my performance as Princess. So he eventually persuaded me to move to Canterlot, what I know call home.

The next day Star Swirl mysteriously vanished. No pony knows where he went...

After banishing my sister in the same year. There was another threat. This time it was against the Crystal Empire. A Secret crystallized city were the ponies are shiny like the sun. King Sombra a unicorn whose heart was as a black as night was attempting to take over the empire. No pony knew, no pony even knew the Crystal Empire exists. But this unicorn turned the clean crystals to black; a tyrant and a no example of a king.

I fought the Tyrant on my own, without Luna who I had banished 5 months prior. I managed to defeat him turning him back to his dark origins. But he would return one day. My magic was weakened my magical ability and, though still able to banish a pony, I could not conceal him away forever.

The battle was long and tiring. At first I was winning the battle but then Sombra grew power from the ponies' misery. He struck me down and laughed. I managed to get up and regain footing and power. I unleashed the anger and upset in my heart to fight back. I let leash a powerful beam of gold magic and he fell.

I returned to the castle wing broken but I soon was better. Luna was still on my mind though; so I wasn't completely healed...

I am trying to recover. Recover from the hurt and loss. I feel like I am missing a part of myself; that I can't continue without her. But I have to. Ever since mother and father left, I have been struggling, reaching for an answer and with Luna gone it is really even harder. I have been trying. Honestly I have! But I have to carry on. I am Princes of Equastria. A pony that every pony keeps looking to for protection. And I will carry on I have to and I know that one day my beloved sister will return. My life may improve and I will be strong...

Hello readers! Hope you enjoy the first entry to Celestia's diary :) I'm sorry I didn't write a hello on the end of my prologue. And sorry it was short... So yeh! Thank you for reading

Lavender :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: 200 years

200 years without a sister, is longer than if I spent it with her. Over the past I have tried to get back out to my loyal subjects and students. I keep saying to them that Nightmare Moon will not return for at least another 800 years but during my absence the ponies have spiralled into pandemonium and panic. I can see only one antidote for this.

Laughter. It is one of the elements and inspiration for calming panic. I decided to create a celebration called Nightmare Night. A celebration of the dark side but made fun. There is also the Summer Sun Celebration a celebration of the defeat of Nightmare Moon.

It took a while for me to work out that I wasn't actually celebrating my sister being gone, but Nightmare Moon. That was not my sister knocking me down resisting to lower the moon that was the evil which possessed her. That was what was talking to me. I know it inside but I cannot forget those eyes that stared at me begging me not to hurt her. But I ignored the pleas of my sister and sent her away...

I have been trying to get more involved in the land of Equastria, which I rule over and I think I have with new celebrations to lift spirits and help my own recovery. I know Luna will always be at the back of my mind though and always in my heart for an eternity and more.

I have enjoyed the celebrations they all had a sense of belonging. I hope the subjects have as well they deserve a bit of merriment.

My loyalty to the subjects has been hard for me recently I hope it won't be in the future or the elements will weaken and then we can only fear the worst for Equastria...

Hi hope you enjoyed this chapter. Yes it is hort it's a sort of awkward in between chapter. And probably not as good as my other one but I hoped it was ok for you, thank you.

Lavender :)


	4. The real chapter 3: 300 years

Chapter 3: 300 years

300 years without Luna. It feels like longer...

I feel like we have achieved something this past 100 years, but not without sacrifice. As Star Swirl used to say: 'Without a sacrifice you will get nothing in return" I always liked that saying it helped me as a younger Princess acquire my skills and power I own today.

This year there was an uproar in a town called Baltimare. It was about the weather which surprised me. It's usually a quiet place, but a Pegasus mare who was white with a yellow curly mane came to me.

"Princess! You must come to to to..." She gasped. I was quite surprised to have a sudden panting presence in my throne room.

"Calm down, now tell me again, start with your name." I replied concerned that the Pegasus would pass out. She took a step back and breathed deeply then she addressed me again.

"My name is Surprise I have come to you to inform you about a matter happening in Baltimare." She said looking worried and bowing down to me. I stepped off my throne putting my letter on its golden arm.

"Please, continue. What is the issue." I inquired as the young mare stood to her hooves.

"There is an arguement and it's really big. It's between the Pegasus and the earth ponies. Please your highness I came as quickly I could. I cannot be sure how long it will be until there is a full blown war!"

The Pegasus mare looked so heart broken. It reminded me off Luna's face as I banished her. I turned away to collect myself as a tear rolled down my face.

"Princess? Are you..."

"I'm fine, honestly!" I said. I turned back. "Now let's go and sort out this mess."

We flew as fast as fury to Baltimare it took us about an hour. Then we arrived, I could feel the tension even up here. I saw a green earth pony with a pink mane shouting at a yellow Pegasus with a blue mane. Their faces were hard with expression hatred filling the corners of their eyes.

The Pegasus opened her mouth. "You are out of earth ponies! Who do you think you are! We are here to do a job!" She spat the words as insults at the earth pony.

"And what makes you have the right to insult us all? Huh! You Pegasi are digging yourselves a hole you will never be able to get out!" Roared the green pony undaunted by the other mares insults. I saw a gap and flew to the ground.

"Stop this madness and can some pony sensible and level headed please explain to me what is going on here? I will not stand for this outrageous behavior." I said sharply. An eerie silence fell over the company and ponies looked over with interest, and then surprise, not many of the foals had seen me and stood gawping. Then a young unicorn stepped forward bowing down to me as Surprise had done earlier.

"Princess Celestia. You see, the Pegasus are in control of the weather and they planned rain."

"Yes I see nothing wrong with that." I replied unsure what the problem was.

"But the earth ponies really need the sun to help their farming." She finished.

"Oh, I see now. Yes I can see how this confrontation has come up." The purple and green maned unicorn looked up at me intently. Her blue eyes begging for an answer to this small problem. I thought for a minute and then an idea hit upon me.

"Can the head of the Pegasus weather ponies step forward and also the head of the farm ponies." I asked. The two mares who had been arguing stepped forward. "I see a possible solution to your small problem." I said their checks coloured a little with embarrassment. "We will create a weather schedule." The other ponies looked around nodding in agreement. The young unicorns eyes shone like stars.

"That's a good idea do you not agree Sky Clearer?" Said the green earth pony.

"Yes," she replied. They proceeded to link legs and trot off. The sounds of laughter could be heard as they walked away. The others followed, but the unicorn filly.

"Thank you." She said smiling.

"And what's your name young mare." I asked.

"Light-Happy Sparkle." She replied. I smiled at her. You will go far young filly, very far.

"Light-Happy! Come on its time to go." A mare called from the other side of the field.

"That's my mum, I've got to go." She bowed done to me eyes closed. I picked up her head and smiled at her. She returned it and ran off...

Once I had returned a week later, I did something I had not done in a long time. I visited Luna's room. It was exactly the way she had left it. The blue ceiling with the little white stars the freshly made bed with no crinkles as no pony was there to use them. I looked at her bedstead. I noticed a small engraving on it. It was my cutie mark. I couldn't hold back the pain anymore. I let the tears flow like they never had before. How many more years would I be alone?...

Hi readers! Can you remember who I am? Jokes. I am so sorry but a lot of stuff has got on top of me and I haven't been able to update :( missed you guys and thank you for your rainbow dash loyalty

Lavender :)


	5. NOT A CHAPTER BUT

Dear faithful readers, I am incredibly sorry for not updating here comes my excuse: This year I have a gcse which I cannot retake; the mock has been coming up so I've had to revise hard also I have had a lot of controlled assessments and homework for it. I also do a few clubs and simply haven't had time... I am very sorry diary of a thousand pages new chapter should go up tomorrow though. Otherwise I am very sorry and happy reading Lavender :) 


End file.
